


It Cunt Be This Early

by wearyeyebrow



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto Cunt, Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Established Relationship, Fingering, Gentle femdom, Mediocre Sex Scene, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Profanity, Sensitive bones, Sub Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearyeyebrow/pseuds/wearyeyebrow
Summary: I love sub Sans. I can’t get enough of him. And I adore the idea that monsters craft their genitalia to fit whomever they’re with at the time. Or to fit what they like/want to try. This is based on that concept. So yeah. Have some mediocre smut staring sub Sans with a vag. Heh. That’s one hell of a sentence. Anyway, on with the show!





	

The early morning light seeps through your curtains as you blink yourself awake. You glance at the clock and groan when it flashes 6:03am. So much for sleeping in. You close your eyes and listen; the drizzle outside masks the sound of traffic, and the clock ticks overhead. The rest of the room is deathly still even though you aren't alone. It has taken some getting used to. 

Sans. Who would have thought skeletons could be so charming? Well, maybe charming isn’t the right word. But he fits your tastes perfectly. 

He doesn’t breathe when he sleeps, doesn’t move, so you wouldn’t know he was there if not for the sharp pain in your lower back. Must have slept jammed against his knee again. 

It’s been awhile since you’ve had him over. This month has been crazy for the both of you. You’d seen him in passing, hung out with him and your friends a couple times, sent an errant text message, but time spent alone was pretty scarce.

You sit up slowly and hear your elbow crack. You stretch your arms above your head and then work at the tangles in your hair.  
You’re pulling at a particularly tough knot when the bed shifts. 

‘you tryin’ to rip it out?’ His voice is gravelly and slurred. 

‘My follicles are misbehaving.’ You mutter as you finally wrench it free. 

‘mmm…’

‘Mmm?

‘mhmm.’

‘Huh?’

‘uhuh.’

You smile. He opens one eye socket. ‘You gonna sleep some more?’ He pauses, closing it.

‘nah.’

‘You wanna get up?’

‘…nah.’

You shrug. ‘Okay.’ You lay back down next to him. Your eyes water as you yawn. You glance over at him and his eye sockets are heavy but open, eye lights fixed on the ceiling. You prop yourself up on one elbow and stare at him. It takes him a second. ‘...yeah?’ 

‘I was just thinking. We’ve got lots of time this morning. And I know we'd talked about tonight but... how about we try what we've got planned, now?.’  


He glances to the side. ‘morning might be better anyway, fewer people awake. so yeah, sure. i don’t see why we cunt.’ You chuckle as you roll your eyes. 

‘You remember the safeword?’

‘yeah.’

‘Good.’ You tilt your head as you gaze down at him. He has on an old ratty t-shirt and some shorts, both will have to go. You begin removing your shirt first. You pull it over your head, your sweatpants next. 

‘Join me?’

He sits up, definitely awake now, and peels off his shirt. 

You pull the covers back behind you and a chill runs up your spine, but you wanna make sure you see this. He doesn’t seem to notice the temperature change. 

He watches as you move a few pillows around. 

‘Lie on your back against those cushions.’ He nods and complies.  
But before you go any further you get up and lock the door, and then lock the window before pulling the blinds as tight as they can go. You can see some of the tension in his shoulders leave when you return to him. 

You lock your gaze and crawl over him, your shadow falling across his face, then you lean in, ‘I’m going to start, okay?’  
He nods and you flick your tongue out to drag over his cervical vertebrae, dipping into every nick and crevice, pressing hard against his spinal column. Your hands come up to rest at his shoulders, fingertips running down the length of his arms, and back again. He breathes in sharply. 

You scrape your teeth against his neck before running your tongue down to his clavicle. You suck on the bone and you hear a small noise of pleasure escape from the back of his nonexistent throat. You smile. That’s what you like to hear. 

Because that’s not what he does. He never loses control of his carefully composed personality, layered with purposeful comedy and tactical relationships. But this is different. He cannot be anyone or anything other than himself. He can’t fight the pleasure you give him, and the best part is that he doesn’t want to. He seeks you out, only you, for moments like these – sexual or not. 

You suck on his clavicle while you trace each bone down his rib cage. You find nicks, divots, and imperfections that you rub at, scrape at. His breathing speeds up and fumbles unevenly.

‘mmm…’

You move down to his sternum and kiss the connections between it and his ribs, your hands twisting around his floating ribs to travel up the inside of body. He jolts when you rub the inside of his sternum with your fingers and massage the outside with your tongue. He moans low, deep, and raspy. You love his voice, his deep register rings beautifully when he whimpers in pleasure. You hope to get him there; you can already feel an ache between your legs. 

Your hands find his spine’s thoracic and lumbar vertebrae. You rub your tongue through all of the small ridges and notches, lightly pressing on the cartilage in between. Your fingers ghost over the edge of his hip bones and his gasping quickly turns into a low moan.

‘y-yeah, mmm…’

You glance up and shudder, god he looks so good like this. So different. Composure gone, all because of you, but you aren’t near done with him yet. His fists grip the sheets and his head is tilted to the side pressed into one of the cushions. He bites it and growls loudly as soon as you drag your fingers over the shape of his pelvis. You feel his legs jerk underneath you. 

You’ve been giving him light touches, soft torture, hoping to get him to empty his mind, and you are so close to your goal. 

You draw your body up his spine, your chest gliding over his ribcage, and your hands stay at his hip bones. Your breath ghosts the side of his skull.

‘You look so good like this,’ your own voice soft and low, just how you know he likes it, ‘I’m gonna take real good care of you, gonna make you feel good.’ Your fingers circle the holes in his sacrum.

‘fffuck… mmn.’ 

Your voice shakes with desire. ‘Perfect Sans, just like that. You're doing so well. C’mon, relax and let me take care of everything else.’ He arches his spine. 

You have to time your words carefully, but you know him well enough. You know just when to start talking. 

‘You’ve just gotta let me baby,’ you whisper. ‘You’ve just gotta let me in.’

‘mmph—‘ 

You remove your hands when you feel the gathered magic in his pelvis change temperature, taking shape. You can hear the subtle sound of magic crackling. You relocate to the edge of his hip bones and suck his clavicle. 

As the sound dims you feel Sans tense up beneath you. But you’re prepared for that; this is the first time you’ve tried this together. You know he’s tried on his own, you had asked about it some months back, but he didn't really seem comfortable with the idea. You dropped it until he brought it up recently, not so subtly lining your private conversations with cunt jokes. The way he had avoided your eyes belied his uncertainty.

You’ve gotta make him stop thinking about it, just ease him into it. You hum in his ear and slip your fingers through his radius and ulna, he shivers, you dig your nails into the bones of his palm. You take his hand up to your tongue that swirls around each bone, reaching through some of the gaps between them. Your other hand lazily traces the rims of his floating ribs. You grasp one in your hand and stroke up and down, languidly, and you add a final kiss to his palm. 

‘fucking hell, mmn…’

The ache between your legs throbs as you finally let yourself move down his rib cage to have a proper look. 

Your mouth waters at the sight of his cunt, swollen with magic. Blue lips puffy and engorged. You let out an involuntary whine, your breath quickens, you drag your hands down to grasp his hip bones as you lay on your stomach. 

You glance upwards and he’s averting his gaze, face tinted a dusty light blue.

You smile and bite the inside of his femur. He shivers. 

He whispers your name.

You can’t take any more teasing. Without your usual finesse you drag the tip of your tongue up the length of his slit. His hips jerk forward and he gasps.

‘ssshit-!’ He’s getting there. 

You tease his slit and swallow the light blue liquid that gathers on your tongue. The taste is inhuman, heady, and it sets your nerves on fire. You want to eat him out with purpose. You want his hips grinding against your tongue. 

His body shakes, his hips jerk on their own, and involuntary whimpers escape his teeth that turn into long drawn out sounds of pleasure.

‘fuck, p-please.’ His voice cracks. 

You tear your eyes away and look up just in time to catch one of your favorite expressions. His sockets are heavy lidded, mouth slightly open, his impossible brow bone furrowed, and his eye lights trained on your every move. 

This is what you have been waiting for. You mumble into his cunt. ‘Please what?’ 

His chest heaves, he knew you’d make him say it.

‘...please, more.’

‘More what?’ you ask softly. You still have room to push.

‘more of…’ he groans mid-sentence when you suck on his femur. ‘more of - fuck ____, more of you, your tongue, your fucking fingers, anything, please—‘ 

He lets out a muffled shout when you part his folds and plunge your tongue deep inside of him. You pause, your voice slurring ‘Anything for you, you only have to ask. Come on now,’ You suck on his lips, letting them go with a loud smacking sound. ‘Relax for me.’ 

His eye lights roll back into his skull, his spine arches off the bed. Magic drips from his cunt and you waste no time lapping it up, searching for more, reaching deeper and deeper inside of him. Your tongue massages his inner walls, slowly, softly. His hips press into your face, his breathing quick, little sobs of pleasure escape from his mouth. 

You withdraw your tongue and and he lets out a whine that quickly turns into a shout when you brush the flat of your tongue over the hood of his clit. 

‘yes--! fuck, yes, there, i…’ You tease him. You tap against it, you roll your tongue lazily around it, you suck on it for a second only to let go. You have to hold his hips down against the bed, but you can finally see his cute little clit peek out from beneath its hood. 

You shift on the bed and let go of his right hip, your arm drawing forward. Your fingers slide up and down his slit as he writhes from the past half hour of pleasurable torture. 

You slip your middle finger inside of him, covered in his magic. You crook your finger, massaging, trying to locate that spot that’ll drive him crazy. You know you’ve found it when he clenches up and shouts.

‘yes! f-fuck, yes, please’ he begs. You continue using light pressure, your breath ghosting his exposed clit.

‘What is it you want? Tell me and it’s yours, but you have to be specific.’ 

‘____, please, just—‘ You suck on his clit, looking him straight in the eye, his hips thrust upwards.

‘p-please let me come, make me come, please, i need it, i need you, please… please…’ his cries die out into desperate whispers. 

You look up at him, your eyes glassy, your mouth smeared with his magic. Your chest heaves. 

‘Good job, sweetheart.’ 

You slip another finger inside of him, focused pressure abusing spot, the wet noise they make nothing short of erotic. You lean into the flat of your tongue, sucking on his clit, the friction delicious. His hips press painfully into your face, but fuck you want more, you want all of him.

You lean into him putting more weight into your work. His legs finally close around your head, trapping you, locking you into place. His whimpers and whines become moans and sobs of ecstasy, you double your efforts when he screams your name. 

‘_____! yes fffuck, fuckfuckfuck– oh god, i’m, i'm--’ You hum your approval, desperate to feel his walls tighten around your fingers. 

His rhythm falters, he throws his head back in a silent scream and freezes in place. You feel that clench, feel his body shudder, you keep stimulating him, your tongue on his clit your fingers in his cunt as he rides out his orgasm until aftershocks take his body. 

His grip loosens and you breathe in heavily through your nose. 

You hear him mumble breathlessly, his voice cracking above you. 

‘fu-fuck i... i love, i… fuck, so good… fuck…’ 

You’re tempted to continue, to try and get another one out of him. But you decide against it. Later, after you’ve done this a few times, you’ll try and keep going.

You can feel the wetness between your own legs as fluid drips down your thighs. You clench your teeth and will yourself to ignore it. You wipe your face on the bedspread, figuring you’ll have to change it later anyway, and crawl back up to the top of the bed. 

He’s still breathing hard, saying things that don’t make much sense, you can only catch a few words here and there. You rest on your side next to him and open your arms, feeling a little needy yourself. He scooches into them. His hands grab anything they can, roaming over your body. He presses into your neck and breathes in deeply. Once he settles on his grip you wrap your arms around him and kiss his forehead. He doesn’t say anything and you know he won’t for a while. 

Your heartbeat calms down. You feel him rub his forehead against your shoulder, his version of a kiss. You smile into his skull. 

You love this skeleton man.


End file.
